


Killing Me Softly (with His Song)

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [63]
Category: Jrock
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Original Female Character - Freeform, Season of Kink 2017, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Masako fantasizes about a night of passion with a man who isn't, could never be hers.





	Killing Me Softly (with His Song)

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: early summer 2017. Short fill for the Fantasies square of my SoK2017 card

With her twin brother on the far side of the country, Masako had the apartment completely to herself. And still she double-checked the lock and even locked her own bedroom door, not wanting to be interrupted by anything. She made sure she had the right toys, started the right playlist on her phone, then laid back and closed her eyes. That voice alone was like liquid sin, she shivered as she listened, trailing fingers over her own body. It wasn't quite right, but she could almost pretend it was. Or ... no, even better, her own hands, but he was watching. Yes, he would somehow, someway walk in just ... then, catching her as she licked her lips and squeezed her own nipple through her bra.

'What's this?'

Masako could hear his voice in her head, imagine that little quirk to his lips that betrayed that he knew exactly what he had walked in on. Oh gods, that wicked little smile as he crossed the room, moving not unlike a great cat on the prowl.

'Maybe I should help you with that?'

As if there would be any other response. Masako wiggled out of her panties - what was that he was always saying about her being shy? - and picked up the bullet vibe, flicking it on before lightly pressing it into the line where her thigh met her body. Wouldn't do to move too fast. No, better to go with the slow tease, just like he would. Those hands that would slowly slide up her legs, pushing her knees apart but barely touching her, a smile on his lips the whole time. She groaned, wishing the weight could be real, that she could actually rock against him, pull him down into a breathless kiss. He would be an amazing kisser, she was sure of it, bold and demanding. Masako licked her lips as she imagined it, imagined him on top of her. Of course he would still be fully clothed at this point, something elegant, refined, a sharp contrast to her own nudity. And that wicked glint as he trailed teasing nips down her body, then up the inside of her thigh, his breath warm against her skin but never quite where she wanted it most.

“Ah, senpai, please...,” she whimpered, torturing herself a little longer before finally rubbing the little vibe over her pussy. She shuddered, a little first mini orgasm, good and yet not nearly enough. Masako whimpered, sliding the buzzing vibrator up over her clit, but she wanted more. Turning it off, she grabbed one of her more colorful and life-like dildos. She opened a condom, pretending to herself that she was actually rolling it on _him_ before sliding the toy into her with a hiss of pleasure. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, she revealed in it, imagining this was how he would feel filling her. Looming over her, his mouth on her breast as he thrust into her hard, steady, without mercy. She would claw at his back, beg him for more, but he would keep that steady, measured pace, like the pounding of a bass drum. On and on until she saw stars, until even breathing was painful in its pleasure.

Finally spent, Masako tossed the toy aside and sank deeper into her bed. She needed to get up, clean up after herself, but not just yet. Not with that voice still crooning through her phone speakers. Reality could wait, she had a fantasy of cuddles and chilled wine to finish first.


End file.
